The invention relates to a vehicle pedal having a pedal bar and a pedal shaft which is connected to the latter in a rotationally fixed manner and on which bearing locations are provided.
Such vehicle pedals are used, for example, as gas pedals in motor vehicles. The pedal bar and the pedal shaft of known gas pedals are usually designed separately from one another as individual parts which are secured to one another in a rotationally fixed manner with the aid of an aluminum block and retaining pins. For this purpose, it is necessary for both the pedal shaft and the pedal bar to have bores for the insertion of the fastening pins. In addition, the operation of installing the two parts on one another involves high outlay. Either the pedal bar is fastened once the pedal shaft has been installed in its bearing locations, which is made difficult by the lack of free space, or the pedal bar is secured on the pedal shaft beforehand, which, if such an installation sequence is possible in the first place, results in it being much more difficult to install the pedal shaft in the bearing locations.